The Heartbeat of a monster
by OhGodWhy151
Summary: SPOILER ALERT: This story has HUGE spoilers you have been warned...Bertolt is a monster. He and his friends are responsible for the deaths of hundreds of thousands of people. However despite the blood on his hands, Bertolt gave Ymir a second chance at life and he didn't even realise it.
1. From the eyes of a monster

*Prologue*

Bertolt dreamed of monsters and heroes. He dreamed of himself leaping into danger to save a beautiful princess. But this was not who Bertolt was. Bertolt was the monster he feared.

Ymir could not dream of anything. The only thing she could do was cry into the moonlight.

They didn't understand it but both of them needed to be told that they were not monsters. Even if it was a lie.

Bertolt was responsible for shattering one hundred years of peace and giving Ymir a second chance. Ymir was responsible pushing Bertolt to the edge of madness. Neither of them knew it but their lives were intertwined from the moment He was forced to break down the walls that had kept humanity safe for over a century.

''BERTOLT! Get out of bed NOW!'' Reiner's voice shattered Bertolt's dreams. HIs dull grey eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. Usually it was Bertolt who woke Reiner in the morning but today was no usual day. The sun was peaking above the vast mountains that enclosed the Training Corps barracks. Bertolt slowly raised himself from his mattress and yawned.

''What time is it Reiner?'' His voice was slurred by the sudden awakening.

''Time for you to get up! We can't be late on the first day of training!'' Reiner aimed a pillow at Bertolts head as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. The soft fabric connected with his large forehead. ''So get dressed and hurry up, or you will miss breakfast.'' With that the first day of Bertolt's military training began. As did hers.

He saw her there, standing a mere 15 feet from himself. She was very tall. Almost as tall as himself, her oak brown hair tied back coming to a rest just below her neck. Her tanned skin glinting softly in the heat of the morning sun. Although her eyes seemed lifeless Bertolt saw something in her golden eyes. He just didn't know what. He didn't know her name. He didn't know how old she was. He didn't know anything about her. Yet somehow he couldn't stop his heart from racing whenever he looked at her, which was a lot. She never once glanced at him but Ymir could tell that he was watching her, and it made her uncomfortable. _I have seen his face before. Was it in a dream? _She didn't let the concern show on her face. It wasn't like Ymir to show her emotions or feelings to anyone, it was the fault of the world that she had been forced to live in.

That evening Bertolt watched as carriages of drop-outs were taken away to work the lands he had ruined. They had taught him to ignore all emotion, his friends Annie and Reiner were more accepting of that lesson. But Bertolt couldn't accept that fact that he would have to sit by and watch as the people around him suffered because of his actions. Although he did ignore his feelings during the day in his sleep he was tormented by horrific nightmares. In his sleep he was haunted by the stories he had been told by people like Eren Yeager, how he had watched as his beloved mother was bitten in two by a titan whom he had let enter his home. These torments would have torn him apart by now if it wasn't for the constant support of his closest friend. But now something else was easing the pain of the memoires, he knew that he was deluding himself with these thoughts but Bertolt didn't care. He had seen enough sadness and he knew he would see a lot more before he was done but Bertolt wanted to feel the warmth of happiness, even if it was an impossible dream.

''Hey Bertie. Who were you staring at during morning drills?'' The question caught him completely off guard, Bertolt immediately broke into a sweat, he turned to face his interrogator already knowing it to be Reiner.

''Wh-What are you talking about? And don't call me Bertie, I'm not a kid anymore.'' Bertolt's voice was more stern than in the past but it didn't hide his nervousness. Reiner looked up at his giant friend with a grin spreading from cheek to cheek on his pale skin.

''It better not be the small blond girl, or else I am coming for you.'' He joked gently punching Bertolts shoulders.

''Small and blond. Are you talking about Annie?'' Reiner fell over backwards laughing hysterically. Bertolt watched on oblivious to the effect of what he had just said. After many minutes of wild laughter Reiner stood up wiping the tears from his now red eyes.

''Oh Bertolt I guess ignorance is bliss. However just to make things clear I don't 'like' Annie. I meant Krista you fool.'' Reiner pulled Bertolt into a crushing headlock. ''When will my Bertie grow up?'' Reiner shouted out. When Bertolt finally managed to break free of his friends arms (Which was no easy task when Reiner is as strong as an ox) He could see that all of the boys had come out of the dorm to watch their fiasco, in the distance he could see many of the girls watching from their own dormitory, however not all were watching the performance. Annie and the other girl; the one Bertolt had been watching were not among the crowd.

A huge smile spread across Reiner's face, Bertolt followed his stare and saw the 'small, blond' He had referred to as Krista. She was indeed very short. If she was standing next to Bertolt then Krista wouldn't make it up to his shoulders. Reiner waved at her, his cheeks turning a rosy pink. Krista giggled in response before giving a small wave in return. That is when she appeared. Ymir walked out of girls dorm, through the crowds of trainees. She leaned down to Krista's ear and whispered something no one could hear. Ymir then stood up to her full height and strolled back inside. Krista followed her and Bertolt could swear he saw a hint of red on her perfect skin.

''Did you see that? She is totally into me right?'' This time it was Bertolt's turn to laugh. He cleared his throat and gave his best impression of Reiners voice. ''Oh Reiner I guess ignorance is bliss.'' Before Reiner could even make a sarcastic laugh Bertolt was already running towards his bed.

_Somehow Reiner always knows how to make me laugh_ Bertolt thought to himself with a wide smile on his face, as he watched the moon rise. But he knew that Reiner could not protect him from the barrage of nightmares that awaited him in his sleep. As Bertolt drifted into a terrifying sleep he dreamed that he was watching himself as a child inside of Wall Maria. He saw himself appear in a skinless body over 50 meters high. He saw his giant foot break a gaping hole in the wall. He saw the titans enter the city and devastate countless lives. He hated himself for what he had done, yet despite all of his rage and fury he directed at himself. Bertolt still thought of himself as a human being. All due to the fact that looking at a pretty girl made his heart beat a little quicker. He wasn't aware about it at the time but these feelings would eventually save his life.

Ymir lead Krista inside the barracks and towards her bunk. ''Krista be careful around here you might attract some of those meatheads we call boys.'' Krista looked up at her tall and slender friend and giggled.

''Oh Ymir its okay I will be careful...anyone that blond one doesn't look so bad.'' She wispered the last part. Ymir sighed and gave her friend a big cheesy smile.

''Oh look my very little Krista is growing up.'' She joked wrapping her arm around Krista's shoulder, then Krista smiled before whispering in Ymir's ear.

''Also I think his tall friend was looking at you...maybe we could find you a boyfriend.'' Pathed of red appeared on Ymir's face, she quickly composed herself before answering.

''I don't think so missy. You are the one and only one for me.'' Ymir winked at Krista before climbing up her ladder and into bed.

That night Ymir was thinking about Krista (As usual) _His tall friend was looking at you _Her words echoed in her mind. No one had ever given a second thought to Ymir and that is how she liked it, so hearing that someone was looking at her and not her cute blond friend made her very uncomfortable. No one would know it but that night both Ymir and Bertolt were thinking of each other for entirely different reasons.


	2. The voice of a monster

Bertolt dreamed of fire that night. He was burning in the fires he had created. He saw his friends watching him as he screamed in primal agony. Bertolt reached out and begged for their help but they just watched him. ''You're a monster Bertolt.'' He saw one of his new friends Eren say. ''You deserve this and so much worse.'' A grim smile of malice was rising on his face.

Bertolt's ashen eyes shot open and darkness flooded his vision. Sweat was pouring down his forehead and soaking his pillow. _It was only a dream, it's okay now _he assured himself. He turned his head to his window and looked out into the darkness. He saw the pale moon transit across the ebony night. Bertolt had always loved the night. Something about seeing the moon and stars comforted him and showed him that no matter how people may differ on looks and opinion we all share the same sky, the same moon and the same stars. Deciding that he didn't want to go back to sleep Bertolt climbed over his bunk partner and lifelong friend Reiner and climbed down the ladder. After dressing himself, (Which is very difficult in the moonlight) Bertolt exited the male dormitory and ran off into the blackness. There was a spot that he would run to. A spot he had found on his first day when the were given a hour to look around. A spot where Bertolt could marvel in the ghostly white of the moon. He thought that he was silent as he ran across the stone field, but in the distance he had woken a very light sleeper.

Ymir's goldens eyes slowly opened as the sound of rock under foot. Living life as she did meant that she was a very, very light sleeper. In fact she had once awakened from her slumber at the sound of a single drop of water landing in a puddle as she slept under a bridge. So the noise of a tall boy running across the gravel was more than enough to stir her. Ymir decided that going back to sleep was not possible, once Ymir woke up she wouldn't go back to sleep until she physically passed out. Despite her tall frame Ymir had no issues with leaping out of bed and changing without making even the slightest noise. Outside of the girls dorm Ymir smiled as the cold air bite at her exposed face. The cold of the night made her feel alive, as the crisp chill danced across her cheeks and nose she saw in the corner of her vision a person dart up the grass bank that lead into the thick forest that surrounded the east side of the barracks. _Who would be up and about at this hour?_ She pondered. ''Well if I ain't going back to sleep I might as see who woke me up.'' Checking to make sure she wasn't being watched was habit for Ymir, after checking the windows and dorm once more she decided it was safe. Ymir sharply inhaled before breaking into a terrifying silent spirit. It took her no more than a few seconds to dash across training grounds. She came to a stop just outside of the forest, a cruel smile threatened to rise on her lips. The forest was Ymir's world, this was were she was queen.

Bertolt ducked and dodged under the sharp foliage of the woodland. Although he desperately wanted to reach his 'spot' Bertolt's nerves were terrorizing him. Being in an environment where he couldn't see if someone was following him made him break out in a light sweat. Even the smallest gusts of wind that disturbed the autumn leaves made Bertolt's blood freeze in his veins. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would exit this jungle of pointy twigs and roots that had already caused him to trip over three times. _Almost there...I think I can see it. Yes! There it is. _Pale rays of light penetrated the forest letting Bertolt know that his journey was over. When Bertolt finally made it out the forest he sighed in relief. Bertolt's 'spot' was a small ledge jutting out and over a cliff that stood above a vast blue lake. Bertolt reached into his pockets and pulled out a small loaf of bread. During dinner that night Bertolt had predicted that he would wake in the middle of the night in a pool of sweat, so instead of eating it at dinner he hid it from his friend Sasha's hungry stare and tucked it away in his pocket. Near to the entrance of the forest was a large rock that protruded from the ground. Bertolt rested his head against the cold stone and began to nibble at his food while gazing down at the mesmerizing reflection of the moon in the lake. ''Much better.'' He whispered to himself.

''Much better.'' The words made Ymir's kean ears perk up. Whoever had made that noise was close by. Following the sound of the words Ymir found herself on the edge of the woods. _I didn't know this was here. _She stared at the ledge memorising it's location for future reference. Ymir was about to step out into the moonlight when the faint smell of bread wafted up her nose. Looking for the source of the smell Ymir saw him. Whoever it was they were very tall. She sighed when she realised who it was, Ymir took a deep breathe in before she went out to confront him.

''Well well well. Look at what I have found.'' Her voice shattered the blissful silence that Bertolt was enjoying. The sound of her voice caused Bertolt to choke on the bread in his mouth, he started coughing manically in an attempt to dislodge the bread from his throat. Bertolt's reaction caused Ymir to break out into hysterical laughter, she had expected him to jump and possibly scream a bit but she didn't expect him to start choking on some bread. Watching the boy convulse of the ground did cause a small wave a guilt to pass over Ymir. ''Okay okay no need to be this dramatic.'' Her voice was a shrill cackle in the dark. He was still coughing violently. ''Oh...maybe you are actually dying.'' Deciding that accidentally killing this boy was a bad idea she casually walked over to him and struck his back with all her strength. Bertolt fell forwards with the strike and the bread flew out of his mouth. Relief flooded through Bertolts body as oxygen flowed into his lungs. He looked up at his savior and all that relief turned to panic and fear in a second. ''Why are you looking at me like?'' Her voice had no sympathy in it. Bertolt opened his mouth to answer but his words died in his throat. ''Well...spit it out!'' The harshness in her tone caused Bertolt to flinch.

''Ho-How did you find me?'' He finally managed to ask. Bertolt was angry that someone had found his 'spot' and he intended to make sure no one else found out. Bertolt stood up to his full height and looked down at the girl. ''I don't want anyone to find this place. So I don't want you to tell anyone.'' His voice was thick and stern, he was slightly afraid of the way he was talking. It was so unlike him to demand anything from anyone. Ymir took a step back, she had forgotten how tall Bertolt was. Ymir however was not afraid. She looked up at Bertolt and met his gaze. Gold met Grey as they waited to see who would break the stare first. Deciding that having a staring contest with Bertolt in the middle of the night was not a good use of her time Ymir dropped her eyes and shrugged off him off.

''What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?'' She asked as she gazed up at the moon.

''If I tell you, you're not allowed to tell anyone about this place.'' His strong and stern tone had disappeared, replaced with a trembling voice. Ymir wasn't listening to him though. All of her attention was on the view in front of her. While they talked (and choked) a few lonely clouds had passed in front of the moon, partially obscuring it's white light. As a result the silhouette of the clouds had been pasted on the shimmering waters of the lake.

''It's so beautiful.'' This time when she spoke there was no sarcasm, there was no venom in her tone. This is how she truly spoke. Her words were soft and tender, Bertolt felt his heart begin to race as a gentle breeze caused her chocolate brown hair to dance in the wind. As soon as she had said it Ymir had regretted it. For the briefest of seconds she had let down her guard in front of someone. Ymir turned on her heels and lunged for Bertolt. Although surprised by this attack he was not afraid. He had spent most of his life being taught how to fight. Seeing Ymir attack him like this caused something to click into place in Bertolts head, he sidestepped to the left and as soon as Ymir was in ranges he reached out, grabbed her by the back of her collar and pulled her forward was he drove out his right knee. Ymir keeled over, she clutched her bruised stomach and looked up at the giant boy. ''What sort of guy attacks a defenceless girl?'' She spat.

Bertolt stood there frozen in panic. This wasn't who he was. Bertolt didn't go around hurting people. At least he didn't want to. ''I'm sorry. You lunged at me!'' His voice was a frantic shout. He rushed forward and knelt down next to her. Bertolt offered his hand, which she slapped away. ''Why did you attack me?'' He asked taking a step back from her. Ymir sighed, her pride had been hurt and by Bertolt of all people, _at least no one saw that_ She thought. Then she turned her attention to Bertolt.

''Okay this is how it is going to work.'' She paused. ''I won't tell anyone about your 'special spot' and in return you won't tell anyone that you beat me. I will however come here from time to time because I like the view. Any problems with that?'' Her voice was sharp. Bertolt considered her deal very carefully, this was his 'spot' after all he didn't want to have to share. He also didn't want people to know that he attacked Ymir without hesitation.

''Fine. I don't want to but fine.'' He spat. Ymir smiled gleefully and walked back to the entrance of the forest.

''Where did you learn to fight like that anyway?'' Her voice was brimming with curiosity. Bertolt turned away and went back to his rock. He didn't want her to see the tears brimming in his eyes. Ymir shrugged ''Fine then have it your way Bertie.'' With that she disappeared back into the dense forest. Leaving Bertolt to marvel at his first encounter with Ymir. _Her voice is so pretty _He silently said to himself as Bertolt, the boy he killed thousands of people looked up at the moon with a smile on his face.


	3. Friends of a monster

Hi guys. I was meant to put something here on the other chapters but I forgot. Anyway yes this as you probably know is a Bertolt x Ymir story with a bit of Reiner x Krista added in. So yes please review and follow. Oh and check out my main story 'That morning five years ago' See ya next time and enjoy

* * *

The smile on Bertolt's face stayed with him for the entire night. The way she had spoken when she looked out and over the breathtaking scenery sent shivers down his spine. _She is so pretty _That was the thought that dominated Bertolt's mind for the rest of the night and into the the next morning. He couldn't shift the image of her standing at the lip of the ledge. The image of the wind causing her chocolate hair to dance in the breeze, the image of the moonlight illuminating her freckled face. He couldn't get these images out of his head, however Bertolt didn't mind that much.

Once Bertolt had returned from the thicket he could see the blinding morning sun starting it's accent in the east. The tall boy paused and watched as the fading Moon and the Sun battled for control of the morning skies. The wide and happy smile on his face faltered when the moon was engulfed by the dazzling light of the new day. When Bertolt reached the mouth of the forest he sighed heavily, he wasn't in the mood to deal with Shardis and his brutal training regime.

''Morning Bertie!'' Reiner's joking tone caught Bertolt's attention.

''Good m-morning. Reiner.'' Bertolt gave his friend a warming smile. A smile that disappeared when Reiner gave him a devious smirk. ''Reiner...Why are you looking at like that?''

''Bertie...Do you remember the blond girl? The one I told you about?'' Reiner twiddled his thumbs.

''Yeah the one that isn't Annie'' Bertolt raised a quizzical eyebrow at his friend.

''I want to go talk to her, however she has a bodyguard...called Ymir.'' Reiner refused to meet his eye.

''What does she have to do with me?'' Bertolt was worried by the direction of the conversation.

''I want you to talk to Ymir and 'distract' her while I talk to Krista.'' Reiner's voice was now a mere whisper.

''No way! She is scary, even Annie stays clear of her.'' Bertolt shouted.

''Come on Bertie. Please..I had to cover for you last night, you owe me.'' He paused ''Anyway maybe you two could get to...know each other.'' Reiner gave him a sly smile.

Bertolt carefully considered this. He did want to see Ymir again however he knew how violent she could be. After careful deliberation he answered. ''Fine. But only because you covered for me, when I went out last night.'' That wasn't his true motive but he didn't want Reiner to tease him. Not far away in the mess hall two other girls were having a very similar conversation.

''No.'' Ymir response was simple and cold.

''Please Ymir. He seems nice.'' Krista pleaded with her tall friend.

''No means no.'' Ymir crossed her arms.

Krista pouted and crossed her own arms. ''Well I don't care what you think. I am going to see Reiner and you can't stop me.''

Ymir snorted at her tiny companion. ''Well would you look at that! The midget grew a pair.''

''Fine. Stay here by yourself. I'm going!'' Krista turned on her heels and made her way to the open door. She was near the exit when Ymir's long arm shot out and grabbed her shoulder.

''You're not going alone. I don't his hands all over you...at least before me.'' Ymir joked, Krista blushed violently and ran out the door with Ymir hot on her heels.

''I can't believe you're bringing me along to flirt with a girl Reiner.'' Bertolt deadpanned as he followed his friend.

Reiner had a wide and enthusiastic smile oh his face, he turned to face his giant friend. ''You see this smile? This is smile of someone who is going on a date with Krista Lenz!'' He shouted to the sky.

''Two things. Firstly...this is not a date, you are just meeting up. Secondly I don't see what is so gre-'' The rest of his words died in his chest when he saw who was walking right behind the little blonde girl.

''You were saying Bertie?'' Reiner jabbed his shoulder when he saw Bertolt's expression.

''Shut up and get on with your 'date.'' A light sweat broke out on Bertolt's forehead.

''I think I shall Bertie.'' Reiner smirked and ran off the meet Krista. ''Hey! Krista. Over here!'' Reiner was waving frantically at the pair.

''Try to have fun Ymir...Oh and don't break his arm if he touches me.'' Krista whispered to her friend.

''I will think about it.'' She murmured.

Reiner ran up to Krista, he went to go and put his hand on her tiny shoulder but a venomous glance from Ymir caused his hand to freeze mid flight. Krista gave him an apologetic glance and he laughed softly. Ymir looked at the pair with a blatant look of disgust on her face. Bertolt had his ashen eyes locked to the floor. He hoped that by some miracle Ymir hadn't noticed his towering presence. He was wrong. Ymir tore her stare from the sickeningly cute couple to look at the companion Reiner had dragged along with him. And her golden eyes widened when she saw the giant boy. _Oh god why him? _She screamed in her mind. Krista had looked up at her bodyguard and her face caused an evil smile to form on her little face.

''So Krista...All I know about you is that you are incredibly kind hearted, and quite beautiful.'' He paused to relish in the furious look that had risen on Ymir's face. ''Please tell me more about yourself.''

Krista tilted her head down slightly as her milky white cheeks turned a coral pink. She stepped a little closer to Reiner ''Well I was born on a farm in the south east of Wall Sina...In fact why don't I go and show you on the map, in the classroom?'' Krista struggled to hold in her laughter.

''That sounds like a great plan!'' With that both Reiner and Krista ran off, leaving the tall couple alone with shared looks of intense irritation and boredom.

''I hate him sometimes. Bertolt said slightly louder than he had intended.

Ymir snorted ''Same here Bertie.''

''Don't call me that. Reiner has been calling me that since we met.'' Bertolt looked off in the direction of his friend. _I am going to get you back for this _He shouted silently.

''Ah, so you and the blond ox, have known each other for a long time then.'' Ymir asked, her voice losing some of it's usual poison.

''Yeah me and him...We have known each other since...Well as long as I can remember.'' Bertolt sighed as the memories ebbed back into his mind.

''Don't start reminiscing. I might throw up.'' Her tone was cold but there was no sharpness to it.

''Well in that case...What about your past?'' His words were met with an expression that told Bertolt not to ask anymore questions.

''I don't talk about my past for a reason. It was shit. I want to live my life in the present. So that is what I am going to do.'' There it was again, her guard had been lowered in that most brief of moments, just like when she was staring longingly at the stars. And just like then she had spoken in her true voice. ''Why are you looking at me like that?''

Bertolt didn't realise that he had been staring at her, his eyes were locked on Ymir. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop himself from admiring her slender frame, he couldn't stop himself from running his eyes up her long and toned legs, the curve of her hips. The rise of her bres-. It took her icy tone to break him from his trance. ''Oh..um..wel-...you see.'' Before he could actually formulate a sentence Ymir had erupted into manic laughter.

''Oh man...That is too fucking funny. Me! You were just eyeing me up!'' She said in between fits of laughter.

''No!...I wasn't..I was...just...'' Bertolt was sweating profusely and his voice was trembling more than his knees.

Ymir rushed forward until her face only mere inches from his. She leaned in and whispered in his ear. ''Ooohhh... so you don't find me attractive. I am quite offended.'' Bertolt thought he was going to melt as her voice spread heat through his veins. ''Oh Bertie you are one funny, sweaty guy.'' She pulled away and winked at him. _This guy is fun to tease _Ymir thought to herself.

''They seem to be hitting it off quite well don't you think?'' Krista was watching the tall couple from behind a large bush.

''Oh man...I can't wait to bug him over this.'' Reiner was kneeling behind her, he had used some sticky brown mud in an attempt to camouflage his presence.

''You look really... odd with that stuff on your face.'' Her voice was soft and sweet.

''Oh do I...well'' Reiner flicked some of the goo on his finger at Krista, she yelped like a small puppy when the cold muck hit her cheek, staining it an icky brown. At the sound of Krista's cry Ymir's ears perked up. She sprinted over to the source of the cry. When she arrived at the rustling bush, rage was dripping from Ymir's features. Under the cover of the lush green leaves Reiner and Krista were engaged in a full blown mud-war. Brown filth stained Krista's normally golden hair and Reiners face was more mud than skin.

''Reiner...If you don't get off her now. I will force you to eat that mud.'' Ymir's voice was a low growl. Even under the thick skin of dirt Ymir could tell that Reiner was terrified.

''Oh Ymir lighten up, we are having fun.'' Krista was giggling manicly as she watched Reiner try to wipe the mud from his eyes. Even Ymir couldn't help cracking a small smile at the spectacle.

''Fine. You want to play in shit go ahead, but.'' She knelt down to Reiner. ''If she gets ill...'' She didn't need to finish. The look on Reiner's face told her that he understood. From the distance Bertolt watched on with a wide smile spanning from ear to ear. Then something crossed his mind. Something that he didn't think could ever happen. _Is this my second chance?_


	4. Encounters with a monster

**A:N-First of all I want to say sorry for the late update. I have been very very busy with school work and I have been focusing on my main story. I want to try and update this story more often but for now I am focusing on my primary story. **

**So please review, follow and enjoy. See ya for chapter five**

* * *

That night when Bertolt dreamed of fire, he wasn't alone. The flames licked his skin and charred his flesh. But he wasn't alone. His friends watched on with malefic smiles on their faces. Yet despite the maddening agony someone reached out to help. Someone plunged their hands into the blaze to drag him out. Someone with chocolate brown hair, someone with dark tanned skin, someone called Ymir.

When the brilliant light of the morning sun warmed his face Bertolt stirred from his slumber. For the first time in what felt like ages Bertolt had woken up with his lips curled up into a tiny smile. It seemed that he was the first to wake, the dormitory was humming with the echoing snores of sleeping soldiers. I might as well make the most of this. He thought to himself. As silently as he could, Bertolt climbed down the ladder of his bed and donned his trainee outfit. Just as he was about to leave, Bertolt turned around to make sure he hadn't woken anyone up. As he examined the hall he noticed that his friend Eren was starting to wake. The green eyed boy stretched his arms above his head and yawned loudly before focusing on the giant at the door.

''Morning Bertolt.'' Eren said as he rubbed his eyes.

''Good morning Eren.'' Bertolt whispered before he left.

Once he was out of the door, Bertolt started to jog to the mess hall. He knew that to get the best rations you had to be the first one there. As he crossed the field Bertolt realised just how early he had gotten up, the morning sun had yet to fully emerge from the horizon, as a result the sky was a wondrous painting of bright yellows and deep blues. The view was so breathtaking that Bertolt had to stop jogging to admire the beautiful landscape.

''Not a bad view I admit.'' Her voice came from behind him. Bertolt craned his head to find the source of the voice. Ymir was standing only a few feet behind him, she was holding a potato sack which was slung over her shoulder.

''Oh...Yeah, good morning Ymir.'' A light sweat broke out across his forehead. His ashen eyes wandered to the bag over her shoulder. ''What's in the bag?'' He asked.

''Oh this.'' She dropped the bag on the dusty floor. ''This is just a few morsels of food I scrounged together before potato girl could scoff them all.'' Ymir explained as she pulled a loaf of bread from the sack.

''That's actually a good idea. Did you leave any for anyone else.'' Bertolt asked gingerly.

Ymir shrugged her shoulders. ''A little bit, but you better hurry if you want some.''

''T-thanks Ymir.'' With that Bertolt made his way towards the mess hall to get an early breakfast.

Leaving Ymir to admire the explosion of colours above her.

*Later that day*

''LISTEN UP YOU SWINE!'' Shardis's voice echoed through the entire camp, silencing everyone. ''TODAY I HAVE A TREAT FOR YOU PIGS.'' A synchronised moan filled the air. Usually whenever Shardis had a 'treat' it was a hike up a mountain or an extra hour of fitness drills. ''TODAY WE START YOU HORSE RIDING TRAINING.'' Almost everyone stared at the instructor with a look of shock and slight concern. ''The importance of horses to the military can not be overestimated!'' He paused to make sure that everyone was giving him their undivided attention. ''That is why you will spend the next six months learning to ride and groom your own companion! DISMISSED!'' Shardis saluted the 104th before leaving the stage.

Once he had left a rather short man stood up and took his place. He was wearing a white bandanna across his head, Ymir could tell it was to hide his baldness straight away.

''Hello everyone. I am Dita Ness. I will be overseeing your animal companionship training.'' The man beamed at the field of obviously unimpressed cadets. ''All of you will be assigned a horse. It will be your job to feed, groom and look after them. Treat them well. They could save your life one day.'' With that he left the stage and made his way to the stables with the 104th marching behind him.

Only two hours later every member of the 104th was grooming their new companions. Krista was brushing the long silky mane of her muddy brown stallion, Reiner was feeding his ebony black mare. Bertolt was brushing the velvety coat of his young mare. Ymir was scratching behind the ears of her stunning mahogany stallion. ''You know. I like you a lot more than most people.'' Ymir reached for the bucket of feed. ''You want to know why?'' Her new 'friend' was entirely focused on the oats in her hand. ''Yeah you guessed it. You can't talk.'' Little did she know that Bertolt was in the stable next to her.

''Are people really that bad?'' The onyx haired giant poked his head through her door.

Ymir jumped at the sound of his voice. ''What the fuck!'' She shouted causing her horse to step back.

''Don't yell like that you will frighten them.'' Bertolt hoped over the stable door and went to sooth the animal.

''How can someone so tall and lanky sneak up on people like that?'' Ymir huffed.

Bertolt pulled a carrot from his back pocket, the stallion's dark amber eyes widened at the sight of the vegetable. ''What do you mean lanky?'' His voice cracked slightly.

''Well no offence but from what I have seen of you...Well lets say I think Armin has more muscle than you.'' Ymir pointed to a short blond boy who was struggling to carry a small bale of hay to his awaiting foal.

Hurt flashed across Bertolt's face. Sure I lack initiative and will...but that doesn't make me weak. Those were the words he wanted to say. ''You don't know that Armin is stronger than me.'' Bertolt turned his attention back to the horse.

Ymir pouted. ''I said. From what I have seen of you. I haven't enough of you to prove that you're stronger than the little Daffodil over there.'' She pointed at the boy who had finally managed to pick up his bale of hay.

''Well...What would prove to you that I am stronger?'' Bertolt refused to make eye contact with her.

''Taking your shirt off would be a good start.'' Ymir said casually.

Bertolt fell backwards at Ymir's words. He looked up at Ymir, a bright crimson blush rising on his cheeks. ''Wh-what...are you talking...a-about?'' He stuttered.

Ymir had burst into uncontrollable laughter the moment Bertolt fell to the floor. It took her a few minutes to fully recover from her fit and wipe the tears from her eyes. All the time Bertolt glaring at her. ''This is what I mean when I say its fun to tease you.'' She said, offering the boy her hand.

''I thought you were being serious there.'' Bertolt huffed. Ymir pulled him up and reached up to wipe some of the straw from his head.

_A bit of me was being serious._ Ymir thought to herself. It was a strange feeling for her, everyone of the 104th thought she was gay. Ymir didn't care and she let the rumour run wild like fire to ward off any advances someone might be foolish enough to make. However. Bertolt was different. She saw something in his ashen eyes. Something that wasn't real. It made her curious. ''Oh come on Bertie we both know that you have to have something under that shirt.'' She pointed his brown shirt.

Bertolt scowled at the mention of his nickname. ''I-I said don't call me that.'' He turned his attention back to the horse.

Ymir's lips were moving too fast for her to stop them. ''Sorry Bertolt.'' She clasped her hands over her lips. Bertolt stared at her. His eyes so full of shock that he thought they might pop. Bertolt opened his mouth to reply but he never got the chance. Ymir lunged at him, pinning him to the floor on his chest. ''If you ever tell ANYONE. That I apologised...'' She pinned one of his arms up against his back causing him to yelp in pain. ''Well you get the idea.''

Through the fog of pain that was clouding his mind Bertolt managed to speak. ''Okay Okay! I get the point. Now get off me! You're getting horse dung in my shirt.'' He said through gritted teeth. Content with his reply Ymir let her victim go. He stood up from the floor and sighed. Bertolt looked at his clothes in disgust. ''Look at what you have done.'' A large brown stain covered his torso. ''Well...Turn around so I can...take it off.'' He murmured.

Ymir shrugged. ''Fine.'' She huffed, but as soon as she had turned around an evil smirk curled up on her lips. The wet sound of Bertolt's shirt hitting the floor was her cue. Before he had a chance to cover himself with his spare tunic, Ymir turned on her heels.

''Woah...'' She gasped. Bertolt was staring at her with a look of pure horror. But that wasn't what Ymir was looking at. Her gaze was locked on his chest. Ymir's golden eyes admired everything they saw. The broadness of his shoulders, down across his taught pecks, over each and everyone of his well defined abs where her gaze lingered.

''YMIR!'' Bertolt yelled. He aimed his shirt at her, it flew across the stable and hit her face with a wet 'plop'

Ymir peeled the fabric from her face and started to laugh yet again. ''Calm down. I don't know why you would want to hide those.'' She pointed to his toned chest. Bertolt slipped on his spare shirt and left the stables with a scarlet blush on his cheeks. Certain that she was alone Ymir turned back to her horse and sighed. ''Bertie doesn't seem too bad. What do you think?'' Her horse simply whinnied and nuzzled her shoulder. ''It's not as if I 'like' him. I just like having a friend.''

''Talking to animals now are we?'' Ymir spun on her heels and saw Krista leaning against the stable door, she vaulted over the door and made her way to Ymir.

''At least animals don't talk back.'' Ymir retorted.

Something in far corner of Krista's vision caught her attention. Ymir's eyes widened with realisation. ''Ymir..This is Bertolt's shirt. What is it doing on the floor?'' Krista shot her a sly grin.

''Don't get any idea's, it's not what you think.'' Ymir stuttered.

''Oh? Well I just saw Bertolt leave here.'' Krista leaned towards her tall friend. ''He looked rather... flustered.''

Ymir recoiled and had the fight the blush that was threatening the rise on her cheeks. She cleared her throat and faced her tiny companion. ''Well then go and ask him yourself.'' Ymir said casually. Krista pouted at her and strolled out of the stable with Bertolt's shirt in hand. Ymir sighed when she was certain that she was alone. ''Bertolt does seem nice...maybe I do lik-'' Her lips were moving before she realised. Ymir clasped her hand over her mouth. _He is pretty easy on the eyes I have to admit. _Ymir thought to herself as she turned her attention to her hungry stallion.


End file.
